The instant invention relates generally to calendar clocks and more specifically it relates to a desk top swing calendar.
Numerous calendar clocks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to indicate hours, minutes, days of the week and day of the month. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,988,782; 3,276,198 and 3,964,196 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.